A North Pole Thank You
by atouchofstarquality
Summary: Little Elijah Hummel-Anderson rushes down quite early on Christmas morning to see if Santa has arrived. But what he didn't expect was to see his Daddy kissing the man in the red suit! Nice List or not, he has to defend his Papa. Future!fic. Klaine.


**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers...and Merry Christmakwanzukah! Well, Chanukah actually ended a couple of days ago...but whatever! Happy Holidays to you all!

This takes place in the future. Kurt and Blaine have two children: Elijah (who is 6 in this) and Lizzie (Who is 11). Though, this story mostly focuses on Elijah.

Just cute Christmas fluff. 'Tis all!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn._

Elijah Hummel-Anderson could not sleep. Even when buried under a blanket pile that could rival Mount Everest…he still could not sleep.

Why couldn't he sleep? Because it was Christmas! And can any kid really ever sleep on Christmas? Especially when there's the stress of not knowing if you're on Santa's 'Nice List'. What if he was put on the Naughty List? How could he even live with himself?

Elijah threw his blankets off of his bed and sat up, blowing his dark curls out of his face. Maybe he could reason with Santa. It's not like he meant to spill his bowl of Froot Loops all over Daddy's new shoes. He also didn't mean to color all over his sister's homework. And it was an accident when he set the toaster oven on fire. He didn't know that you can't put paper in the toaster!

Maybe Santa was downstairs! It was past midnight and one time when he was four he saw Santa putting presents under the tree. That was the truth!

Elijah slowly crept out of his room. He didn't want to wake Daddy, Papa, or Lizzie. He didn't want to get in even more trouble.

He quietly tiptoed through the hallway and down the stairs, trying not to make even the slightest noise.

Elijah could see the Christmas tree as he reached the final step. He heard the jingling of bells and he gasped.

Standing right in front of the tree was Santa Claus. The real deal actual Santa Claus. He was putting down colorful boxes and bags.

Elijah then heard another's footsteps. Quickly, he ducked down and looked between the bars of the banister. It was Daddy.

Daddy fixed the buttons on his pajamas as he walked over towards Santa.

"It's really sweet of you to do this," Daddy said to Santa, "But I don't think Eli's gonna be getting up at this hour to check."

"It's tradition, Kurt!" Santa exclaimed, "And we only have so long until they grow up."

"Don't remind me," Daddy sighed. He looked up at Santa, "The red suit does fit you quite well."

Santa chuckled and held up his bag of gifts, "You like my sack?"

"Must you?" Daddy giggled, "You're such a child."

Santa grinned, "You love it."

"I know." Then out of nowhere, Daddy leaned in and kissed Santa Claus right on the lips! Daddy was only allowed to kiss Papa like that!

Elijah didn't know what to do. His Daddy was kissing Santa Claus right in front of his very eyes! Sure, he wanted to get on the nice list, but his Papa's more important than some toys.

So, Elijah rushed into the living room. He ran between Daddy and Santa, trying to push them apart. He started yelling, "No! No! No!"

"Elijah?" Daddy raised his eyebrows, "It's past midnight, why are you up?"

Elijah started to explain, "I was gonna talk to Santa about putting me on the nice list, but then I see this!" He took a breath and turned to Santa, "That's my Daddy! I don't care about being on the nice list anymore, but the only one Daddy is allowed to kiss like that is Papa! Not you!"

"Whoa there, buddy," Santa tried reasoning with the child, "You're not on the naughty list—"

"You were kissing my Daddy!" Elijah crossed his arms, turning to Daddy, "How could you do this?"

Daddy tried defending himself, "It's not what it looks like," He then whispered something to Santa that sounded sort of like, "How do we explain this one, Blaine?"

Santa let out a hearty laugh and knelt down to Elijah's level, "I was out of place, Elijah. I was just thanking your Daddy for the wonderful cookies he and you made me. They were the best cookies I've ever tasted, and I've eaten a lot of cookies in my day."

Elijah sighed, "But you're still not allowed to do that. That's Papa's job."

"Why, that's how we say thank you in the North Pole!" Santa told him, "I'm not to familiar with your customs, but I promise it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Elijah raised his eyebrows, "Pinky swear?" He put out his pinky.

Santa smiled, "Pinky swear," linking pinkies with Elijah.

"Am I on the nice list?" Elijah asked.

Santa nodded, "Of course you are. And you've got some awesome presents!"

The little boy's eyes lit up, "Can I open them now?"

"You have to wait until Christmas morning to open them with your sister," Daddy butted in.

Elijah looked to Santa, "Do I have to?"

Santa ruffled Elijah's hair, "Listen to your Daddy. I still have so many houses to go to."

"Alright," Elijah yawned, making his way up the stairs, "But I got my eye on you."

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Were the first words Kurt and Blaine woke up to on Christmas morning. Their son and daughter were screaming at them to get up.

"We're up, we're up!" Kurt sat up, stretching his arms.

Blaine yawned, "You sure?"

"Of course I am, Papa!" Elijah laughed tugging on Blaine's arm.

"Come on, Dad!" Lizzie tugged on Kurt's.

Kurt and Blaine followed their children through the hall and down the stairs.

"I saw Santa last night!" Elijah whispered to Blaine.

Blaine grinned, "Did you really? What was he like?"

"He was nice and all, but he doesn't know how to say thank you the right way."

Blaine chuckled.

"Go on," Kurt nudged the kids, "Open your presents!"

Kurt and Blaine took a seat on the couch, watching their children destroy the wrapped paper.

Kurt smiled at his husband, "Merry Christmas."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips, "Why, thank you."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! :)

Thanks for reading!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
